1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor device manufacturing, and more particularly, to handling and transport of semiconductor wafers during manufacturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handling semiconductor wafers that are in an intermediate state of fabrication as they are transported from one manufacturing site to another requires extreme care such that damage to the wafers is prevented. Conventionally, wafer chucks are mounted on surfaces of the wafer or carrier. However, this process can damage the wafer particularly when the chucks are detached from the wafer. As efforts to reduce the thickness of semiconductor wafers continue, improved techniques for their handling and transport will become increasingly important.